Piratería
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Scorpius se ve bajo la amenaza de la piratería y del pasado. No es posible escapar, solo enfrentarse a ella, pero ¿Tendrá Scorpius la capacidad de luchar contra su pasado? ¿Y qué diantres tiene que ver ese burro en toda la historia?


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son obra de J.K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el "Reto la Sanguinolencia del Tiempo" del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

La trama gira en torno a la palabra Burro y se sitúa en el siglo XVIII

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—

El aire estaba en calma. No era una buena señal para un barco varado durante dos semanas en calma chicha. Las velas totalmente desplegadas languidecían sin una triste brisa que las empujara. Scorpius miraba con desazón el horizonte, apenas una jornada de camino les separaba de puerto pero aquel clima desolador no les permitía avanzar y la tripulación no estaba en condiciones para remar. Apenas se mantenían en pie la mitad.

Un brote de tuberculosis había arrasado el barco a mitad de la expedición, llevándose a tres cuartas partes del personal. Ahora solo quedaban un par de grumetes y la escolta real que guardaba celosamente la Santa Barbará. Scorpius aun no veía con buenos ojos el uso del arsenal como bodega de seguridad pero era una orden de la reina.

Agotado por el sol decidió bajar a su camarote. Cerró y atrancó la puerta. No quería a nadie entrando sin avisar. Levanto en el aire su varita mientras negaba con la cabeza. No podía permitirse el error de mostrar sus poderes. Ya había visto muchas grandes familias masacradas por la orden de San Juan. Eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez para exorcizar la culpa de no haber salvado a sus hombres y permanecer a la deriva en el mar cuando un golpe de varita le llevaría a puerto.

Se sentó en su escritorio mirando por el ventanal con somnolencia. El brillo dorado del sol hacia que el agua se agitase en un bello espejismo de luces y sombras. O eso parecía, pero poco a poco una gran sombra negra apareció en el horizonte, donde el cielo y el mar se unían. Un gran barco, un galeón. No había nada tan grande en esas aguas. Al menos nada legal. Piratas.

Algo se removió en su mente, guardo la varita en la bota y desenfundo el estilete. Pateó la puerta alzando la voz para que todos sus hombres le oyeran.

— ¡Preparaos holgazanes! ¡Piratas vienen por el sur! ¡Señor Smith quiero que avise a la Santa Barbará! Necesitaremos todas las manos posibles para contener el asalto. Preparen los cañones de estribor y coloquen los de babor apuntando hacia arriba y cárguenlos con las cadenas. — Bramó las órdenes con la autoridad aprendida con los años pero una parte de si no quitaba ojo a la sombra de esas grandes velas en la lejanía. Le eran familiares y no quería recordar porque.

Los hombres se movieron deprisa, a pesar de su delicado estado de salud, ninguno parecía querer rendirse. Los cuchicheos se habían extendido de proa a popa. Todos conocían las leyendas sobre un barco negro. Piratas malditos por el mismo infierno que los expulso por su malicia y vileza. Seres de ultratumba que no pueden morir.

Scorpius sabía lo que le esperaba en aquel barco. El deseo rojo sangre hervía en su propio corazón. No podía verlo bien pero Scorpius sentía aquella mirada añeja y perdida en su memoria que volvía a atormentarle.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Scorpius estaba atado bocabajo en su propio mástil. Miraba con furia a los piratas a su alrededor. Todos emborrachándose en su reciente victoria. Sus propios hombres muertos a sus pies o encerrados en la bodega. La vista emborronada de Scorpius no fue suficiente para poder obviar la imagen que se estaba abalanzando sobre él.

— ¡Qué hará aquí mi querido rubio! — Exclamó una voz femenina y grave. Unos tacones afilados repiquetearon en el suelo de madera. Scorpius no podía levantar la cabeza para mirarla pero no hacía falta. La empuñadura de la espada era suficiente para recordarla. — Sabes, no esperaba verte en estas aguas. Demasiado cálidas y palaciegas para ti. Pero me viene bien. ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI BURRO?

— A otro con ese cuento, mocosa malcriada. Ese burro era mío. Tú padre me lo dio cuando nos comprometimos. — Espetó Scorpius tratando de librarse de las ataduras.

— Pero como nunca cate esto — Dijo la joven presionando con la espada la entrepierna de Scorpius. — Creo que merezco el reembolso del pago por nuestra boda. ¡Quiero mi burro!

— Rose. Nunca te daré nada. Me abandonaste y huiste con un maldito pirata. En mi opinión, merezco una compensación por dejarme en ridículo en nuestra boda. Un burro no es suficiente pero con tal de olvidar que me dejaste plantado en el altar, tolero cualquier cosa.

— Scorpy. Creo que no lo entiendes. Si no me das el burro, hare que no puedas tener minirubios sabiondos. — Amenazó cortando el cuero del pantalón.

— Allá tú y tus desaires adolescentes, mujerzuela sin mente. No pienso darte al burro.

— Eres insufrible.

— Y tú una desconsiderada. Mira que dejarme tirado por un melenas sin camiseta. Te mereces quedarte sin el burro.

— Siempre fuiste un terco, amor. — Dijo de forma provocativa mientras se arrodillaba. Por primera vez en una década volvían a mirarse a los ojos.

— Sigues teniendo unos ojos preciosos, Rose.

— Lo sé, aun recuerdo que fue lo que te enamoro de mí. Y lo que hizo que acordases con mi padre nuestro matrimonio. ¡Pero no me desvíes! ¿Dónde está mi burro?

— Debajo del mar, junto a una sirena y un cangrejo, bailando al ritmo de una botella de Ron. — Gruñó Scorpius golpeándose la cabeza por volver a caer en aquella mirada.

— ¡Qué encantador! ¿De verdad he logrado golpear ese frío corazón tuyo? — Preguntó con lascivia y perversión para jugar con él.

— Nunca fui frío. Tú me convertiste en lo que soy ahora. Por eso no pienso darte nunca al burro. Te lo mereces. No sabes las noches que he vivido desde que me abandonaste. Además he pasado años convirtiéndole en un burro de competición. Tiene el mejor pelaje de todo el imperio. Ni loco se lo voy a dar a una picara pirata para que lo convierta en un zarrapastroso animal de tercera categoría.

— Al infierno. — Blasfemó Rose tirando del pelo de Scorpius para darle un profundo beso. — Sigues sabiendo a mar, amor mío.


End file.
